Ellie Hale
by HPRANGER4EVER
Summary: Ellie Hale had not spoken to her siblings since the fire that killed most of their family. But when her big sister Laura is killed she comes back to Beacon Hills and meets Scott Mccall. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Return to beacon hills

Return to Beacon hills.

HPRANGER4EVER:

I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction. Starts in 1x04.

Ellie's POV:

I cannot believe I am back here. Once again I am running for my life across buildings as a hunter is after me. I don't think the hunter knows who I am but you never know.

I don't even know why she attacked me. I had come out of my car when I had smelt another werewolf. Next thing I know I am being fired at. I thought the hunters in this town had a code.

I see blood on the ground and I touch it. Then I hear movements on the rooftops and using the objects around me I climb there wanting to see who is crazy enough to be up there when there's a hunter around.

I see the movement of two werewolves but I cannot see both of them. I jump after them when the sound of a bullet goes off and the next thing I know I have a shooting pain in my arm.

I fall and hit the ground. One of the werewolves turns around when he sees me. I groan as he approaches.

"Ellie!" The person says and I look up to see it's Derek. "Oh god, what happened?"

I fight the pain as I pull up my shirt to show him the bullet wound. I begin to panic as blue smoke billows out of it. The wound is not healing. Derek, who I have not seen in years looks into my eyes. "Hi, big brother!"

Derek helps me to my feet and pulls me to a secure spot. "What the hell did that hunter hit you with?"

"I don't know," I say to him as I held my arm in pain. "God it hurts!"

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" He asks as he tries to think about what to do. "I thought you never wanted to return to Beacon Hills after what happened? You were with Satoni's pack."

"I heard about Laura," I tell him as I look down with emotional pain and not. "I want to help find the man who murdered her."

"You want to help find an Alpha," he says his temper rising. "You're too young!" He glares down at me. "You should be at school."

"The Alpha killed someone I cared about-" I glare at him. "You can't tell me what to do! I-"

I cut off as my arm begins to hurt even more. Derek looks down before looking around.

"We need help," he tells me and then he sighs. "And I know just who to go to!"

I glance up at him. "Who?"

* * *

"So," I say as we head into Beacon Hills high. "We are going to see a beta of the Alpha who killed our older sister... ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Derek keeps my arm around his waist as he helps me to lean against some lockers. "He may be connected to the Alpha but he isn't with him. And I have a feeling the person who shot you is related to the Argent's!"

"So?!" I demand as I try to stop from shifting.

"Scott is dating an Argent!" He says under his breath.

"Okay so not only is the newbie a part of the Alpha who killed Laura," I say slowly as he glances down at me. "But he is dating a hunter's daughter! Does this guy have any sense of self-preservation."

Derek smirks as he shushes me and then he begins to look around. Then he approaches a guy who is stood at his locker. I watch the conversation and listen closely.

"Where's Scott McCall?" He says and the man glances at me before looking back at Derek.

"Why should I tell you?" He asks and I am worried that this is not going to end well.

"Because I asked you politely," Derek says and I roll my eyes behind his back. "And I only do that once."

"Hmm," the boy asks and I wish they'd hurry up. "Okay, tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?"

"Steroids?" Derek asks about to approach me.

"No," The guy says grabbing Derek's arm and I see Derek is about to lose his temper. "Girl Scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" He glances at me. "Oh uh and whatever it is you're selling... I'd probably tell your girlfriend to stop sampling the merchandise. She looks wrecked!"

I glare at him. Derek glances at my arm as blood drips down and hits the floor.

He scoffs and comes towards me. "We'll find him ourselves."

"No," the guy says before pulling Derek away as he comes over to support me. "We're not done here!"

I grab him by the kneck and push him into the lockers. But I could not control it and my claws popped out and scratched him across the kneck. I look at my claws as Derek takes my hand and gives me a look. He knows that control is usually easy for me. This bullet is causing a big problem.

Derek takes my hand and we runoff.

After Derek does a little more listening we head for the carpark. Derek pulls me forward and we stop in front of a blue truck. I can no longer stand and I drop to one knee as Derek motions to whoever is in the truck.

"Oh my god," I hear the person in the truck say but his scent tells me he's not a Werewolf.

The people in the cars behind the blue van begin to beep their horns as they cannot get out. Unable to even keep to one knee now I completely hit the ground and Derek leans down next to me with worry clear on his face.

Both the guy in the truck and another guy who as he is a werewolf, is clearly Scott approaches us together.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks Derek before looking at me. "And who is she?"

"She's my little sister," Derek tells him and the two look at me in realization. "She was shot."

"She's not looking so good," the boy says and I glare up at him.

Scott must know I am also a werewolf and that Derek's whole family was. "Why isn't she healing?"

"She is stood right here!" I snap at him and the three look at me. "And I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" the boy asks and I glare up at him.

"No, you idiot," Derek snaps at him and I wonder who the hell this kid is.

"Wait!" Scott seems to remember something. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek demands and I can see he is getting more and more worried. "Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot your sister," Scott says and I feel a sudden loss of control as my eyes glow yellow and I groan in pain.

Derek looks at Scott who says. "What is she doing? Stop that!"

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Derek says and I nod. "She can't!"

"We need to get her up," Scott says and I moan in pain as Derek and Scott pull me to my feet.

As more and more drivers get annoyed they begin to beep their horns.

"Let's get her into the car," Scott says as they both support me into the car.

I am placed in the car and I glance at my big brother.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek says and then he glances at me. "I'm gonna try and find more out about this hunter."

Scott turns to him. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"We're pretty sure she's an Argent," I tell him and he turns to look at me. "So she's with your girlfriend and her family."

"And why should I help either of you?" Scott asks and Derek is the one to answer.

"Because you need us," he informs him in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine, I'll try," Scott says as the other guy gets in the driver seat of the van. "While Derek's trying to find out more information can you get her out of here."

"I hate you so much for this," the guy says to him before driving us out.

Later on, Stiles, as he told me is his name, is trying to decide where to take me. I am a little angry that instead of a werewolf with me I have got one ignorant boy who is so annoying.

I take off my black jacket as we continue to drive.

"So your Derek's little sister?" He asks and I just give him a look. "You look young enough to be in school with us. Why aren't you?"

"Because up until a week ago, when I found out Laura died..." I began trying to hide the pain I felt at the thought of my sister's death. "I didn't live in Beacon Hills. I moved when my family died in the fire."

Stiles checks his phone before slamming it down. "Come on! Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" I ask.

He sighs. "Your house."

I look up in agony.

"No," I say to him not wanting to go there. "You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" He asks.

"A. Not my house anymore," I glare at him. "I haven't been back there since the fire. B. You can't take me somewhere like that when I cannot protect myself."

Stiles suddenly pulls over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" He asks me and I turn to glare at him. "Hmm? Are you dying?"

"No Derek says there's a last resort," I tell him remembering what Derek told me when I asked him about if we don't find Scott.

"What do you mean?" He asks and I resist the urge to growl at him. "What last resort?"

"I don't know!" I yell back at him. "My brother's not known for his honesty."

I pull up the sleeve of my arm to see the wound is looking a lot worse then it did earlier.

"Oh my god!" Stiles says when he sees it and he turns away in disgust. "What is that? Ugh is that contagious? You know what, I don't know you so maybe you should just get out."

"Look I don't know you either but you better start this car," I say as I hold my arm in pain. "Now!"

"Look I know your Derek's sister," he said making me raise an eyebrow at him. "But I don't think you should be barking out orders with the way you look. In fact, if it weren't the fact that you're a girl if I wanted to I could drag your cute little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

My eyes glow yellow and I glare at him. "Start the car or I will show you what this cute little werewolf ass can do."

He hesitates before he finally starts the car again.

Stiles has Scott on the phone. Apparently, Scott had talked to Derek and now he is telling Stiles what he said.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Stiles asks Scott as I close my eyes in agony.

_"Take her somewhere, anywhere," _I hear Scott answer.

"And by the way, she's starting to smell," Stiles tells him and I turn to glare at him. "Like death. What about your boss?" Stiles holds the phone out to me. "You're not gonna believe where he wants me to take you."

I take the phone and speak. "Did you find it?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet?" He asks me and I sigh. "They have a million. This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!"

"If you don't find it then I'm dead, all right?" I say as I breathe heavily.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing," he says and I growl under my breath.

"Apart from the fact, my brother would kill you," I snarl at him. "Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. Derek thinks he's gonna do it again. Either you kill with him or he'll kill you. My brother is unlikely to help you if I'm dead. So if you want to stay alive then you need me alive. Find the bullet."

I then hung up getting annoyed.

* * *

Stiles and I head into the vets. As we get in Stiles phone goes off. He turns the light on as I drop onto a bunch of animal food. I am beginning to lose feeling in my arm. I am sweating like mad and the whole place is beginning to go out of focus.

"Does Nordic blue Monkswood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks me after reading a message on his phone.

I look up him a little shaken. "It's a rare form of Wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asks actually looking a little concerned.

I look up at him.

"Because I'm gonna die without it," I tell him and he looks shocked.

I begin to take off my shirt, leaving a vest shirt on with no sleeves. This is so I can get to the bullet wound on my arm.

"Okay," Stiles says as we enter the main room of the vets and he turns the light on and he is shocked to see all purple veins along my arm. "You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn't take care of."

"When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me," I tell him and I can feel that I don't have long left.

I walk over to the cupboards.

"Positivity just isn't in your families vocabulary is it," he says but I ignore him.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time Derek has a last resort," I tell him as the said person enters the room.

"Which is?" Stiles asks.

Derek holds up an electric saw. "The two of us are gonna cut off her arm."

I tried to brace for this knowing that he is only trying to do what might keep me alive. But Stiles looks squeamish.

Derek hands Stiles the saw as he will have a better chance of holding me down, which means Stiles will have to cut my arm off.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exaggerates as Derek ties a tourniquet around my arm. "What if she bleeds to death?"

"It'll heal if it works!" Derek explains as he steps behind me and places my arm gently on the table. I can feel him putting all his werewolf strength into it so he can hopefully keep me down.

Stiles looks ill as he stares at my arm. "Look I don't know if I can do this!"

"Why not?" I glare up at him as I feel the poison creep slowly towards my heart.

"Well," Stiles says slowly. "Because of the cutting through flesh, the sawing of bone, and especially the blood."

Derek looks annoyed. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles says and I roll my eyes in exaggeration.

"All right fine," I say standing straight and leaning against Derek. "How about this? Either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay I'm so not buying your threats anymore," he says and Derek looks like he wants to let me go and rip off his head with his bare hands. I pull him towards me in a threatening manner. "Oh my god, okay! All right bought, sold totally, I'll do it."

I begin to lean towards him and he wonders what I am doing. Before I can answer him I lean over the table and throw up black blood all over the floor.

"ELLIE!" Derek says pulling me off of Stiles and rubbing my back.

"Holy god what is that?" Stiles asks as I cough, feeling like I am coughing up my lungs.

"It's her body," Derek says as he pins my arm to the table. "It's trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles points out.

"Now you gotta do it now," Derek says and I look away not able to watch.

"Look honestly I don't think I can," he begins.

"JUST DO IT!" Derek and I both yell.

He begins to moan as he picks up the weapon of choice. He places it above the tourniquet on my arm and he looks like he wants to heave as he continues to complain.

"Stiles!" I hear Scott's voice say.

"Scott?" Stiles says and a moment later Scott enters and he looks shocked at what is happening.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demands and I look up at him.

Stiles chuckles. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

Derek lets go of me and turns to Scott. "Did you get it?"

Derek holds up the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks him.

"I'm gonna-"

Before he can finish I feel my world begin to go dark. I fall and hit my head.

Next thing I know Stiles has slapped me and I wake up. Looking down at my arm Derek has done it and my arm is better. He must have used the contents of the bullet and burned the poison out of me.

"That was awesome!" Stiles says and it is clear they watched what Derek did to me.

I rub my head as the soreness from smacking my head hits me. Derek helps me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks me and I am shocked at the sincerity as he doesn't know me.

"Well except for the agonizing pain," I say sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of health," he says and I roll my eyes.

Scott turns to Derek. "Okay, we saved your sister's life. Which means you Derek are gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything."

Derek looks up at him.

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek questions. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not?" Scott asks and I stare at him with a warning look in my eyes. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are! I mean even your sister's nicer than you are and I've only known her a day."

"Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek says and I look down.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks not liking the tone Derek used.

Derek turns to me. "You coming?"

I shake my head. "No, I need to get going."

He nods and hugs me before he and Scott leave. Then I turn to Stiles as he moves to head towards the door.

"Stiles!" I say and he stops in his tracks. "Thank you. You really helped me out today."

He nods and smiles at me.

"Your welcome," he says and I smile back. "Where are you staying?"

"I don't know," I tell him and he looks curious. "I refuse to go back to my house after what happened. I guess I'll stay in a hotel."

"I am sure my dad wouldn't mind if you stayed at ours we have a spare room," he tells me and I cannot believe he is offering. "Better than a hotel."

I consider it for a few minutes. "Okay... and Stiles thanks again."

So we head to his but his dads out so Stiles shows me to the spare room where I fall straight to sleep after the night I've had.

HPRANGER4EVER:

I like it.


	2. Chapter 2: The tell

**Episode description:**

_Ellie starts school while Scott skips it and her brother is being attacked. On top of that, the Parent/teacher conference night turns into something different. Something much more dangerous._

Ellie's POV:

Can my life get any better? Tomorrow I am due to start school and Derek has called me out because the Alpha attacked two of my apparent classmates.

I had decided to join the school to give me an excuse to stay a while. The real reason is I want to help destroy the Alpha. But I cannot tell Derek that.

Scott, Derek and I are stood on top of a building as Stiles dad the sheriff is trying to find out what happened.

Stiles is of course in the car and I know that he is gonna get himself in trouble with his dad. Derek is watching Scott like a hawk to see his reaction.

"Starting to get it?" He asks him and I turn to look at Scott.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why," he tells all of us and I glance at Derek. "I mean this isn't standard practise, right? I mean we don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No, we don't," I tell him and he glances at me. "We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asks us.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Derek says and then turns to me. "Call if you need us. We're heading back to the house."

I roll my eyes. "You can hardly call that burnt down wreck a house. I'm heading back to Stiles' place. His dad is fine with me staying as long as I need to."

I leave and I swear that I hear Derek sigh.

The next morning I wake up and take a shower before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Mr Stillinski," I say to Stiles dad.

"Good morning Ellie," he says smiling at me as I grab a bowl of cereal. "Are you ready for your first day?"

I smile sheepishly. "I'm a little nervous. Last time I was at school in Beacon hills I was in primary."

He laughs and after a second I join in.

Stiles then comes down and greets us both. I glance at him as I heard his rushed walk down the stairs like he is dying to get out of the house. I know that from what his dad says its parent-teacher conference and it makes me glad I've only just started and that Derek doesn't care about school.

Stiles and I arrive at the school and after I get my schedule we head to our first class. Chemistry.

"Just a friendly reminder," the teacher says when he has introduced me to everyone and unfourtanetly placed me on the desk next to Stiles. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Scott is also supposed to be at this desk apparently. Stiles with a highlighter in his mouth looks up at him but then the classroom door opens and we all fall silent. The boy I remembered Derek talking to when I got shot enters. He was also involved in the attack last night.

The teacher approaches him.

"Hey Jackson," he says and he almost sounds sincere. "If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know."

Jackson nods his head.

"Everyone start reading chapter 9," he tells us and I open my book as the teacher speaks again. "Mr Stillinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book."

I smirk at him and he glares at me.

I had almost studied all of this chapter at my last school but I don't want to question the teacher. So I begin to read it. But I listen as Stiles begins to talk to the guy in front of us.

"Hey, Danny can I ask you a question?" He asks him and Danny is getting annoyed clearly.

"No," is his reply.

"Well I'm going to anyway," Stiles says and I roll my eyes. "Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No," Danny informs him and I guess Lydia is the other victim of last night.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles continues and I sigh.

"Answers still no!" Danny is adamant.

"And he'll ask anyway," I say under my breath knowing that that is exactly what Stiles will do and I am correct.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asks and Danny looks a little upset before he answers.

"He wouldn't tell me," Danny says.

"But he's your best friend," Stiles stated the obvious and Danny shrugs in response. "One more question!"

"What?!" Danny snaps at him.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asks and my mouth drops open.

A. Danny must be gay but does that mean that B. Stiles is aloud to ask those types of questions. Danny doesn't answer and Stiles falls off of his seat forcing me to bite back a laugh.

Everyone glances at him. I send Derek a message hoping he's okay and not doing anything stupid.

Derek meets me outside the boys' locker room. I run over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I demand knowing my brother hates high schools. "You can't just waltz in here like you own the place."

"I needed to speak to Jackson," he told me. "And I did."

"About what?" I snap at him and he pulls me into an empty classroom. "Get off of me."

"I wanted to know what he knew about last night," he informs me ignoring my bossiness. "Fourtanetly for him he doesn't know anything."

"Derek stop trying to be the brooding bad boy and get out of here," I tell him heading for the door. "If I find anything out I will tell you. Now leave."

I then leave the room and head to meet up with Stiles.

Stiles rang Scott and apparently he didn't answer at first and now as I am stood here he answers.

"What?" He demands.

"Finally," Stiles says and I nod at him to speak to Scott. "Have you been getting any of my texts?"

"Yeah like all nine million of them," he informs him and I raise an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Stiles asks Scott annoyed that he has decided to ditch school today. "Lydia is totally M-I-A, It's Ellie's first day, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guys dead and Ellie wants your help to do something about it."

"Like what?" Scott asks and I grab the phone off of Stiles who glares at me.

"How about stop skiving off of school for one!" I snap down the phone at him. "And something to help for another."

"Look Ellie I'll deal with it later," he tells me before giving whoever is with him directions.

He then hangs up on me and I turn to Stiles. "If the Alpha doesn't kill him... I just might."

Stiles chuckles.

Stiles had gone to see Lydia and then met up with me and showed me a video.

"Yeah, that's definitely the Alpha," I tell him as I look into the red eyes that come along with an Alpha. "But the transformation is weird. You don't see many werewolves like that."

He nods deep in thought. When we get back to his we head up to his room and he tries to ring Scott. But of course, he does not answer so he throws the phone down on his bed.

"Look we'll figure this out," I tell him and I try to sound as kind as I can as Stiles is really growing on me as a friend.

He then sits down facing backwards on his PC chair. He gasps as there is a knock on the door. It's just his dad who for once is not in his uniform.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight," he requests from Stiles and I glance at Stiles wondering what his answer is going to be.

"Depends on how you define good news," Stiles avoids the subject and I smirk.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behaviour issues," the sheriff replies and I cough to hide the laugh.

"You might wanna rethink that definition," Stiles tells him and I nod in agreement.

Sheriff nods and turns back towards the door. "Enough said."

Stiles picks up Lydia's phone and watches the video again.

"Come on Scott," he whispers and turns to me. "Where the hell is he?"

I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't know," I reply. "But I am going to kill him when I get a hold of him."

I watch as Stiles deletes the video of the Alpha after a few minutes of thought. He then places the phone down and I smile a little at him. We are both annoyed with Scott.

Later at night, I am in my room. Trying to get in touch with Derek who also seems to have gone AWOL. I decide to go out and find Scott. I head back to the school and see him getting out of a car with a young girl.

"What the hell Scott?!" I say walking up to him as he gets out of the car. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. You ditched to hang out with your girlfriend..."

He smiles slightly. "I'm sorry but..."

He stops as he sees his mother there.

"Scott you need to call me right now," she says into the phone and I turn to glare at him.

"Oh my god," Scott says.

"Your mom?" Allison asks him.

"Yeah probably worried sick," I say trying not to glare at her.

"Yeah I'm dead," Scott says leaning behind me but I move out of the way.

I hear a voice I really do not want to hear right now. "Allison answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions."

I glare at Scott knowing that voice all too well. Argent.

I see Scott's mum approaching the Argent's. I hope they don't recognise me as they haven't seen me in a long time. Scott, Allison and I approach the three.

"Where exactly have you been?" Scott's mum asks him.

"Nowhere mum," Scott replies and I turn to look at him.

"Hi Mrs McCall I'm Ellie," I say avoiding using my last name with the Argent's within hearing distance. "I just want you to know I have nothing to do with this. I've been trying to contact Scott as well."

"Traitor," Scott says under his breath and I smirk.

"Hi Ellie," she says before turning back to Scott. "Nowhere meaning not at school."

"Kind of," Scott agrees.

"It's not his fault," Allison says to her as her parent's approach and I try not to freak out. "It's my birthday and he was..."

"Allison," her dad says. "In the car."

Before she can move to get in the car or defend herself there's a scream nearby. I look around and see people moving away from a certain area in the car park. I try to spot what it is but I cannot use my wolf eyes when there are hunters and civilians around.

People are still running around. I glance at Scott and he is also trying to see what is scaring people. We begin weaving between cars and looking around them. Argent heads for his car and opens the door, probably trying to find a gun. We hear a growling. I use my wolf eyes and see a big black thing. But I am not too sure it's a werewolf.

"ALLISON!" I hear Scott yell and I turn to see her being approached by a fast-moving car.

I race forward and throw both of us to the ground. She may be an argent but I wouldn't wish that to happen to anyone. Getting hit by a car.

Scott comes racing over. "You okay... both of you?"

I nod and so does Allison. I look around as the Sheriff is about to be hit by a car. I race again but I don't make it in time and he gets clipped by the back. I race over to him.

"Sheriff!" I call out hoping he'll be okay. "Are you okay?"

I can hear his heartbeat which is a good sign. He gets up and places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay."

He pulls out his gun as the animal continues to run around the carpark. Then all I hear is two gunshots. Argent had shot the animal. I get to my feet and look over at him. He looks like he knows me but doesn't know where from.

I walk towards the animal at the same time as Scott. It's just a mountain lion. I feel sorry for it in one way. Argent glances at Scott and I. I do not give anything away. Like my brother, I do not trust the Argents.

HPRANGER4EVER:

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

This chapter was completed on the 15th of September 2019 at 20:48


End file.
